Sunday Picnic
by Ryousake
Summary: Gwendal and Yuuri always has trouble getting to the family picnic every Sunday. Here's the reason why. GxY


Title: Sunday Picnic

Author: MusikVibe

Theme #1: 12) The Garden

Theme #2: 13) The Stables

Rating: R

Disclaimer: I do not own Kyou Kara Maou

Summary: Yuuri and Gwendal have to explain themselves about their delayed presence at the afternoon Sunday picnic.

Sunday Picnic

When the small family of Royal Mazoku, namely Wolfram, Konrad, Greta, Cheri, Gwendal, and Yuuri would have a picnic in the fields, Gwendal and Yuuri could almost always explain their disappearance right before eating. Unfortunately, that's only when they're separate simply because they tell two different stories. Together, they stumble through a shady tale of events with blushes heating their faces and stuttering words.

Usually when asked about these random disappearances, Gwendal would always be the first to say that Yuuri's horse took a detour because it was feeling unwell though the truth is more like Yuuri guided his horse on the detour.

Yuuri would then have to explain that Gwendal followed him to make sure the horse didn't take off running or buck him off the back. Yuuri would never tell that Gwendal told him to take the detour.

When asked about their ruffled appearance when they got back, Gwendal and Yuuri both exclaimed the same thing: In the process of leading Yuuri's horseback, Yuuri nearly fell off his horse. Gwendal had caught him before he fell too far and pulled him onto his own horse, seating him in front of him. They always left out the part where Gwendal would take off Yuuri's jacket and run his fingers along the smooth skin of the king's belly.

Gwendal would then have to comment that he needs to have a talk with the stable master to find out why he keeps taking an extended lunch. In all actually, Gwendal would dismiss them for an extended lunch for reasons known only to him. Yuuri could never complain.

Yuuri is usually the one to explain that the horse needed to be locked up away from the others in case the illness was contagious. Gwendal would then enlighten them that they had to feed it a bit of hay, thus retrieving it would give them their ruffled appearance.

Gwendal continued the explanation by saying the hay had to be moved from behind the stables where Yuuri had accidentally tripped on a bale of hay, in which Wolfram would mutter a well needed 'wimp'. Gwendal would be the first to admit that he was a bit clumsy himself and tripped and fell on top of Yuuri. At this point, Konrad would merely smirk and nod, telling them to finish the story. They both withhold the information of how Gwendal would tug Yuuri's pants down to around his knees while undoing his own pants and letting their arousals rub together.

Gwendal would end the story (explanation, white lie, same difference) that they got the horse situated and then came straight back for lunch. He always spared them the part where he had his way with Yuuri on the bale of hay they were supposedly feeding to the allegedly ill horse.

Of course, by dinner time, more questions would arise, such as why the state of the hay was causing the stable workers are in an uproar. Also why Gwendal's scarf was found back there. Yuuri would be the first to explain that in the process of falling in the hay, he had inadvertently yanked Gwendal's puff off. He couldn't say it was completely his fault because Gwendal had loosened it on his way down. They try to leave the story like that.

It usually never went beyond that because they didn't want to tell the grand details of how Gwendal would plunder Yuuri's mouth and pushed the king against the hay. They definitely wouldn't tell how Yuuri moaned and groaned as Gwendal and he grinded against each other in a heated frenzy, clawing at the hay to find some sort of grip.

It was always the young, sweet, innocent Greta, who understood little about adult situations, to ask Gwendal why he kept turning red whenever he talked about the hay in the stables. That was usually when everyone at the dinner table would either hold their breath or get a nosebleed. Well, Gunter is the only one would get a nosebleed. At this point, Wolfram would be the one to clarify:

"Gwendal has hay fever."

Murata with his glasses, glared by the candlelight would mutter under his breath, "only if Shibuya is in it."

Yuuri would promptly smack him in the back of his head.

Owari!


End file.
